fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu/Job Board
Hello my guildmates! Koma Inu guild master Samarra Inari here! So here's how the job board works: I will post a variety of different level jobs that you guys can accept. The way you accept a job is to just leave a comment on this page stating that you are going to take on one of the jobs (be sure to include the title of the job). Now I'm sure you're wondering, "Well I've accepted the job I want, now what?". Well here's what you can do! Treat these job posts sort of like story prompts. Once you've accepted a job, create a new page in the wikia and write to your hearts content! If you want to form a team, you can both edit the same story page together! When you have finished writing the story, come back to this page and leave a comment saying you have completed the job and what the title of your story page is. Then I will take down that job posting, post a link to your story on Koma Inu's guild page, and post a new job up on the board! I hope you guys enjoy! E Class Jobs These are the easiest of all jobs and require little to no skill at all. They typically offer a small amount of money, and are great for mages who are just starting out. Pearl Divers Needed * Requirement's: Optional diving gear * Location: The Calm Sea * Type of Mission: Deep Sea Diving * Description: We need a mage’s help getting to the oysters at the bottom of the Calm Sea. It’s too deep for our normal divers, and there have been squid things messing with our deep-sea equipment. A water mage would be preferred for this job, but we can get diving equipment for you at a slightly lower reward. Bring up our oyster crates -Three in total, they are quite large so you will have to take three trips down- to receive your reward. * Reward: 50,000 Jewels (35,000 if you need diving equipment) + a pearl necklace! * Requester: Eric Ushikawa (Owner of Eric’s Jewelry) * Progress: Completed here Temporary Librarian Needed * Requirement's: Knowledge of book care * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Looking for Traps * Description: We have had some…. disagreements with our Bellum Carty Bookstore bookkeeper, and he has quit. We shall need a replacement librarian for the time being, who has knowledge of book care and such. Another thing, considering his... distress on his last day and knowledge of magic, we will need a mage to search the books and library for any traps he may have left. * Reward: 40,000 Jewels * Requester: Surius Carty (Bookstore Owner) * Progress: '''Completed here '''Day Care Manager Needed for the Day * Requirement's: Good with Children * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Babysitting * Description: We need a mage’s help with taking care of the children at the daycare. They are such rowdy children that our previous manager quit! So we would like your help in watching over the kids while we find a suitable replacement. Beware, they may want to make you pull your hair out by the end of the day, that is if the children haven't already done the damage... * Reward: 35,000 Jewels * Requester: Julie Takanawa (Day Care Owner) * Progress: Completed here. D Class Jobs Slightly more difficult than E Class jobs, these jobs are one of the most common requests we receive. They require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. Missing Child in Oshibana * Requirement's: None. * Location: Last seen at Oshibana Station * Type of Mission: Rescuing * Description: A mother and her son just got off the train at Oshibana Station for a visit with relatives when the little boy was swept away with the crowd. Now the mother has no idea where her son has gone! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Mari Nakadan (mother) * Progress: Taken by the Stealth Guard Worms Needed for Research * Requirement's: None. * Location: Galuna Island (aka Demon Island) * Type of Mission: Trapping * Description: I require live Fidi worms. These three-foot long beauties are necessary for my research, alive! The worms are found on Galuna Island- otherwise known as Demon Island. The Fidi worms prefer to live with the largest of the monsters on the island. Please bring me these worms- my town’s crops and livelihood depend on it! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels +the best fertilizer in the world + fresh strawberries for 2 months * Requester: Cliff Jones (herbologist) * Progress: Completed here C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the third highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. Flying Fish Disturbing Residents * Requirement's: None. * Location: Shirotsume Town * Type of Mission: Pest Control * Description: The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. * Reward: 250,000 Jewels * Requester: Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) * Progress: Currently taken by Tojima Shisen A Fake Among the Rest ''' * '''Requirement's: None. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Capture * Description: There has recently been a telepathic mage going around and claiming to be a member of Koma Inu. He uses this lie to get people to believe that he is a good man, when in fact he is merely taking the money for himself. He targets the richer families, and convinces him that he needs the money to repair the guild hall. Find him and turn him in to the Magic Council to be punished for his crimes. * Reward: 150,000 Jewels * Requester: Aldrich Saiful (Mayor of Onibus Town) * Progress: Completed here. B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. They have a requirement that they must be taken on by a two man team at minimum. Monsters Overthrowing Hiking Destination * Requirement's: Two man team, warm clothing, hiking gear, provisions. * Location: Mt. Hakobe * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: It seems that Mt. Hakobe is having trouble with monsters scaring away its tourists. It is rumored that at least twenty Vulcans are attacking passersby on their hiking trips.These strong creature is not hard to defeat if you’re an experienced mage, but twenty of them can be a little dangerous. So, be careful. * Reward: 680,000 Jewels + a 3-day all expense paid trip to the Mt. Hakobe ski lodge! * Requester: Hulda Arnira (owner of a Travel Agency) * Progress: Taken by the Stealth Guard A Watchful Eye * Requirement's: Two man team at minimum * Location: Magic Council Detainment Facility * Type of Mission: Prison Guard * Description: After capturing a fairly rowdy Wind Magic User, he was transported to the Detainment Facility while he awaits trial in front of the Magic Council. Due to the overwhelming number of prisoners we have right now, we are a little short on guards who are capable of looking after such a man. We request your assistance to look after this man for the 2 days that he must wait to go to trial. Food and shelter will be provided at the Magic Council, and you will only be working the night shift. * Reward: 700,000 Jewels * Requester: Wolfheim * Progress: Taken by Zero A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. They have a requirement that they can only be taken by full teams or by a guild ace. Hydra Mutilating Town's Population * Requirement's: Full Team of experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: A Hydra-like serpent has been decimating the residents of Oak Town. It lives on a river nearby. Once the sun sets, it comes out of the river and attacks the city. The forests in Oak Town burn with fire every night. Many buildings have been damaged and the hospital is full with injured people. Every head of this monster has a different ability. One head can spit fire. One head can spit ice. One head can spit wind. And one head can spit poisonous gas. The job is extremely dangerous. It’s better suited for more experienced mages. * Reward: 1,115,000 Jewels * Requester: Frans Yorkiro (mayor) * Progress: S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or guild ace. Infiltrate, Seek, and Destroy * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: Magnolia Town * Type of Mission: Infiltration * Description: There have been rumors that the Dark Guild Blue Skull is looking to revive itself and overthrow the resident guild of Fairy Tail. Residents have reported sightings of Geoffrey, the old guilds master, and have claimed to see him communicating with other dark mages. It was said that Geoffrey died many years ago, but sources say that during his time he was working on a spell to use a lacrima that would give him eternal life. Your job is to infiltrate this Dark Guild and find and destroy the lacrima responsible for Blue Skulls revival. * Reward: 2,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Samarra Inari * Progress: Completed here The Lady of the Water * Requirement's: S-class mage, additional team members optional * Location: The Graveyard Sea * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: It has been seen that there is a women that has been showing up near The Graveyard Sea for the past couple weeks. It has been told that she uses her charm and song to lure fisherman out to sea and then proceeds to kill the crew members and destroy the boat. It is your job to investigate the cause of this phenomenon and prevent this from ever happening again. * Reward: 2,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Wesley Simmons (Fiore's Fish and Game Director) * Progress: Taken by Nova and Aiden